


Sweven of pain

by Raven_emerald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Child Abuse, Cock Rings, Crying, Crying Loki (Marvel), Dark, Divorce, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Forced, Graphic Description, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Poor Loki (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Smutty, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_emerald/pseuds/Raven_emerald
Summary: Thor and Loki's parents, Laufey and Fartubai have been divorced. Their parents divorce and live a happy life completely satisfied as these little brother pay the price.A life without loved ones, life without brother is not at all a life. After being together for nine while years, and sudden messege to leave the lived ones is not an easy task. The little children had to break their hearts into pieces to come to the decision to leave one another. But after twelve years, when Thor's tired soul meet the another, the sight he sees is so horrible that his heart only beaks moreNote that this is only the story of Loki and Laufey and only at the end does Thor and his mother come.
Relationships: Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Laufey/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> So I had heard an incident happened in our own family and got this idea.
> 
> Note: Thor and Loki both are they sons of laufey and Fartubai and not Odinsons. Odin and frigga are no where here.  
> *Warning: underage rape*  
> Thor is 12 and Loki is 9. Yup. They are too young. Enjoy!

Loki gave his brother a last tight hug and accepted the kiss Thor placed on his cheeks as they looked at each other for the last time. Last time in their life. Never again. 

Both Loki's and Thor's heart broke to think about it, but it was the truth. That they were not going to see each other any more.

Their parents had been divorced and today was the last day. After today, as per the agreement, they had two kids and their father, Laufey was going to take care of Loki, and the elder would be taken care by their mother, Fartubai.

There had been a slight discussion before comming to the conclusion as to who would take care of which child. At the end, after the discussion, this was what was it. Divorce. And as Loki was still a small kid and need to be taken care, and particularly weak in physical strength and cannot defend himself, father, who was strong enough to defend his son would keep Loki. And as Thor was elder, stronger and had the confidence that he would protect himself and his mother, hence he was with their mother to take care of her. This was what had come to the end. After so much cries, yells and requests, it had finally and ultimately ended up in divorce. 

Loki remembered the day when he and Thor had protested to be apart. His big brother had said that he and Loki would even live in their own house, without taking anyone's help rather than being apart. They had said their opinions and had begged their parents to be together. Nothing. No use.

Well there was faults of both their father and mother. Father was a very wierd being as Loki thinks. Mother had said in the court that their father was forcing her to the bed with him every single night. Even after they had two beautiful and loyal children. And she had said that when she use to refuse to come to the bed, their father would keep it as a grudge and insult her infront of a thousand men saying as she cannot even do such a small thing, come and sleep with her husband. And sex with him. 

On the other side, mother was also a one with rude behaviour for a woman. She did not take care of the kids, not did make any dinner. She hardly cooked. She used to be calling to someone all time or else would end up in some parties all night to escape father torture. Their father had not liked this. Being his husband and speaking to someone me other men, dancing with some other men in the club was a completely unacceptable behaviour. And he was even more angered when she refused to tke care of her own children. 

But mother had said in the court that it was all his fault and that he would make her exhausted and tired by the end of the day and father had said that it was her fault for being with the other men while she had her own husband. They were both right in their own ways, but bith had done the mistakes. At the end, their mother had put a case of sexual harrasment in Father and so their father was the one to give sime amount of money and then came the divorce. 

They applied for the divorce and the divorce was also signed. They were divorced and now no one ever called them couple, and they were happy for it. 

But no one..not a single soul cared about what was the poor children's opinions. 

Loki and Thor wanted to scream at their parents, tell at them and kick their face for seperation the most loving brothers. They wanted to beg them to unite once again. Or not so, to make the brothers be happy and togather. But no. It was too long for the talks now. Too long for realisations and tears.

"Bye Lo-lok-loki"

Thor could not bring to say his brother's name as he sobbed and hugged his baby brother once again, letting his tears fall on his brother's shirt, staining the younger boy's clothes. His heart broke to leave his brother after togather for nine happy years. He remember the day his baby brother had entered into this world . He was so chubby and cute little panda. 

Thor heard Loki say a smal sorry before their father roughly dragged Loki by his pale fragile hands.

Thor sighed and moved with his mother who was screaming about something in such horribly loud voice that it made Thor wince. They were moving to another country. Way far away from London, their home town. He did not know to where his mither would take him, but for one he knew sure that it would be very far from London. Far from Loki. His mother had arranged his school and every preperation were done. But leaving his little brother was too much to bear for a small twelve year old boy.

Loki peeped through the car window, rubbing his arm which was still stinging from the force his father had pulled him up. He peeped to see his brother and mother move out of the passage, their mother screaming loudly about something. He missed his brother beyond words to explain. He did not know where Thor and their mother were to live not can he call to them. Come on, he was still a nine year old small boy, and his father would never give him mobile. And anyhow he was sure their mother would change her number. That was what was decided ofcourse at the last. That no one in the family should have contact with each other. The mother and ther first son are one family and ther father and ther second son are entirely another family. 

The parents may be satisfied but the one who were broken by these people's quarrels were the two small brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sighed as he poured the hot soup into the bowls, placing them on the plate and went to chop some carrots. 

It has been a month since the divorce has happened and yet Loki does not seem to recover. He still remember his brother's warm blue eyes and thier mother's soft touch and bed stories. Well it is fine to be with father but yet... mother is always a mother an dno one could ever replace her.

And plus his father is a drunk. Laufey hardly sees daylight. He would sleep all daya and drink all night at the bar. This was a huge burden for Loki, as he need to look everything inside the house. He need to clean the house, bring the grocery and cook himself. All by himself.

At first, Loki would burn his hand and cut himself while chopping. You know if it were for his brother, he would have forbid Loki to cook after harming himself. But it was his father he was speaking. A careless man who was rarely at home. Loki needs to do this. If he does not cook, then he'll have no food. Whether he knows to cook it not does not matter. He need to survive, so he needs to cook. 

Just like today. It's almost early morning and it has been two days since his father had not returned. And ll of a sudden he appeared today morning at the door, while Loki still was waking up from his bed. He wanted something to eat he had told. Well he did look in a very bad condition. His father must have drunk too much. He looked dead. Loki shook his head and picked up the hot bowl with the support of a towel as he carried it towards the couch where his father was laying lazily, half drunk.

"Father, here have this."

"Th- hic- is this an- hic- another drink?"

"No father, this is something nutritious and it will make you gain strength."

His father must have drunk a lot today. 

"But I- I nee-"

"Shh father. Here. Let me fed it to you. It's a bit hot. Open your mouth. Ya a just like that. Just a bit more and you will be al-"

Laufey threw the bowl making it shatter into a hundred pieces, the hot soup falling in Loki's thin clothes, burning his skin as Loki winced from the heat.

"Fuck you bitch! You dare fuck -hic- to bring me such hot soup."

"But father I was cooling it down to you, you are the one who snatched it and-"

"Fuck off. Tak-take it out!"

"Father! I did it for you at this morning with lot of work and love. It was hard to make it for me and you don't even bother to taste it?"

"Fuck up! It tasted poop! Just -hic- as filthy as you are!"

Loki looked in horror and sobbed as he saw his father let an annoying breath and move up to his bedroom, all the way cursing Loki. 

What did he do to deserve this?

If only his brother was here. Was here now. Right now when thier father pushed him in the ground in the puddle of glass pieces.

He had never once made this type of soup and it was too difficult to make. Mother always made it so he had tried it for once and- and he was rewarded by this?

Loki sobbed and choked on his tears as eyes swollen up puffy filled with tears. He removed hai shirt to see angry burn marks left by the soup as he picked up his wet shirt to scramble io the pieces of the glass bowl.

He winced and cried as one of the glass poked deep into his finger as he cleaned the whole mess and put his clothes to the wash. Well he needs to wash it by himself. They had no machine.

They had nothing now. Right after the divorce, just as if his father was waiting for it, he started drinking and started illegal buisness by which he bit all the money and property he had to lose everything they had. Now there was only a old house and they both to live.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki straightened his new clothes before pushing his stained ones into the bucket for wash. His had covered his whole body with bandages. Well he did not actually know how to treat or to aid a burnt wound. Everytime he had a wound or had burnt his hand, Thor was the one to treat him, applying gel and bandages on top of it. And so, it was out of Loki's idea how to make up for his burns. He had seen how Thor did it and had tried to do the same, but yet the bandages were wound loose and the gel was either over applied or not at all applied in some places.

But there was no other way. He had to do this. Because now he does not have anyone to do it for him. Well Loki did learn a lot of things ever since their parents divorced. He had learnt to cook almost all day-of-day food and had even learnt some special dishes. He had learn to wash clothes, clean the house and manage it, to treat some wounds, how to take care of his father and most importantly how to manage both his studies and the house together. He was a bright student in his school and at the starting, it had been a tough task for him to manage both inside the house and leave for the school. But now he was used to it.

Loki sighed and moved to his father's who was still sleeping in his bed, as he shook the older man, calling out his name to wake him up.

"Father. Father. Father wake up."

The elder man groaned in his sleep and shifted onto other side of the bed, murmuring something and chuckling in sleep, his eyes open half in sleepiness.

"Huh....?"

"It will get late for me father. Please wake up. I need to go to my school. Father."

"What- is' t boy?"

"Father. I'm going to leave now. I'll be back at about 4.00 afternoon. Please lock the door, the front gate and the hou- Father!"

Loki shook his father once again who had now fallen back to deep sleep, growling and with an immediate reaction of slapping Loki harshly on his cheek in anger.

Loki covered his cheek and winced as the slap hurt him, the pain still stinging inside his head. There was a clear red mark on his cheek.

"What do you need bitch!!?"

"Father. Please. Please listen. Some time. Listen till I finish and don't fall back to sleep. Don't sleep, I've kept the food on the small dinner table in the kitchen, just move left and it is right at the front where you can see it. Please heat it up. We don't have a oven now father, so please heat it up on the stove. And keep the doors close. Please don't let water running or do not switch on the light unnecessarily, the water and electricity bills are already very high. Take care of yourself. If you spill anything, or dirty any item, then don't bother about it. I'll clean it up. I'll do the dishes and for afternoon also I've prepared the food. Keep the windows close exept for the room and kitchen ones, and be careful."

Loki moved forward to kiss his father in the cheek, wrinkling his nose at the stinging alcohol smell coming from him as the small boy held his father's face in concern and looked into the old ones eyes with his green orbs in love and care.

"Father, please please take care of yourself. Please don't go out to drink father, it would damage your health. Please be reminded of the concequences."

"Fuck of slut- dum-dumb"

"Father it's for your good. See you later father, I'll leave now. Bye."

"Ahgh!..Get lost whore!!! Warning me about concequences- uh.fucking stupid brat..."

Loki put up a fake smile on his face even though it felt like his heart was pinned and pierced by a needle everytime his father called him slut or whore or anything other like that. Never once had Laufey called him as son. And it hurts Loki to even think about it.

Loki was not used to these words. His brother never even called Loki by his name. It was always as 'brother' or 'little brother' that Thor use to call him. Not matter how angry Thor was, he always announced Loki as brother. He had never heard of these names untill his father started calling him. Now it is like he does not remember his own name. He's always been called with such filthy words. What did he do to deserve this?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment 💙😈


End file.
